


In common

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	In common

“Everyone is looking at you.” Claudio was speaking softly to me, we were pressed close together in the crowd of his team mates. I looked around at everyone, and there were a few people looking at us, but they could easily have been admiring him for his talent, his looks or his humour. He disagreed, he thought that they were all looking at me.

“I’m just a normal girl in comparison to the other women in this room. I seriously doubt that they are looking at me, and definitely not in the way that you are implying right now Claudio. No one else is interested in me.” I squeezed his arm gently. I was feeling slightly claustrophobic from being in the crowd as the club’s chief executive made his speech. We all had glasses of champagne and held them up at the proper intervals. I felt self-conscious. It was my first club dinner with Claudio and I didn’t want to do anything stupid or make a fool of myself so I had gone out and bought a ridiculously expensive dress that I couldn’t afford and would be paying off my credit card for at least the next year. I would have done that and so much more to reach his level of perfection, but it was unattainable.

“Yes, but you are younger than me and the younger members of this team seem to have an eye for you. Actually, the others are too because they’re jealous that I got such a beautiful girl.” I blushed at his words, and then excused myself from his side so that I could go to the bathroom and make sure that my makeup was still where I had put it.

When I came back I couldn’t see Claudio, the crowd was so dense. I thought it best to make my way over to the bar where there was less of a crowd and he would have more opportunity to see me from wherever he was. I hoped that he would be able to see me over there as I walked over to it. I was nervous about someone trying to start conversation with me. My Italian was very limited so unless they spoke my native Spanish we were unlikely to be able to talk.

My heart fell to my knees when I saw Fernando Llorente was at the bar just a few feet away from me. I was an Atleti fan from childhood and had adored him during his time there. I wanted to speak to him, but at the same time I was too scared to, that was until he noticed that I was looking at him, he took the few steps between us and asked me my name, who I was with and where I was from. I told him all of those things, and we spoke for a little while about Atleti, and pretty soon we were laughing with each other as if we were old friends.

I looked over my shoulder for a second and realised that Claudio was right there.

“Hey!” I said.

“Hey.” He said back, his tone much colder than usual. He looked between us both. We had stopped laughing then and both wore quite serious expressions. “Don’t let me interrupt you two, you look like you’re having fun.”

“We were just talking about Madrid…”

“Of course you were.” He wouldn’t look at me as he spoke to me, he just faced the bar.

Fernando could tell that the situation was tense and so he said good bye politely and went to join the others.

“Are you happy now? That was the first person to talk to me tonight other than you, the first person to show me kindness.” I was really upset as I spoke, and tried not to show it, preferring to be as cold to him as he was being to me.

“Did you give your new friend your number?”

“Why are you being so malicious? I was only talking to him for maybe ten minutes. I came over here because I couldn’t find you, not because he was over here. You’re jealous aren’t you?” I faced him, and forced him to look at me. I softened a little then, because I had figured out why he was upset. He was jealous that I had a good connection with someone else and that I could talk to Fernando about things that we couldn’t because we didn’t have Madrid in common.

“Yes. It’s hard for me to see you laughing and happy with another man because we don’t have that many things in common.” He sighed.

“We can find common ground Claudio…and we will find it. Sooner or later…”


End file.
